Mary's Tale
by quietasusual
Summary: I know everyone hates OCs, but I still could not stop myself , so there you go. A woman travels in to the P&P world,becoming Mary, the most neglected daughter of the bennets. This is the story about her life.Warning: It is not a Lizzy/Darcy ：English is not my native language, please bear with me if I have errors on spell or grammar.
1. Chapter One Mr Riddle

For the residents of Hamiton, Mr. Riddle, who as was the master of Phoenix Mansion,the largest estate of Hamiton, was indeed a riddle.

According to the ladies in town, Mr. Riddle was a single gentleman with a large fortune. He had a son of three or four years old, although people were more like to believe that the child was his younger brother. They lived in the main building in the mansion. Mr. Riddle was a very busy man. He always traveled out of town,and was rarely at home. And even when he was in town, he usually stayed in the mansion and had never been seen being visited by any relatives or friends .

"What a pity that he has been all alone,Mrs Edger." the young assistant in the hat store said, habitually ignored the fact that there were actually two Mr. Riddles living in the mansion.

"Yes, " Mrs. Edger continued while trying her new laced hat. "for he being such a gentleman." she adjusted her hat "I have been lucky to meet him when my husband and I were summoned to the main part of the mansion to join in a business meeting."

This time all the people in the store had stopped what in their hands and listened to her.

The old lady smirked for the attention she had got, "He is not very tall, a little bit slim if you ask me. He has short dark brown hairs and very handsome features. He has excellent manners and a very kind heart. Please do not assume he is not good at operating the estate. In controversy, he is very intelligent and very insists on what he believes. "

"Then Mrs. Edger " Another mid-age lady sighed, "did you met Mrs. Riddle? "

Mrs. Edger thought for a while, then shook her head and put down the hat she was trying. "Unfortunately no, I did not. And there is no trace of a mistress in the mansion."

People in the hat store sighed again.

The main material of their afternoon chat was staying comfortably in the mater study in Phoenix Mansion.

" It is the talking time ,again." A boy of three or four years old murmured beside him, playing the puzzle his father gave him.

"People always talk, my dear little Tom." Mr. Lexi Riddle sat on the soft chair in front of his desk, reading the letters his steward just gave him this morning.

Young Mr. Tom Riddle curled down his lips, "I still do not like it."

Mr. Riddle smiled playfully, ruffling his son's short black hairs.

"Papa!" Tom frowned his eyebrows and protested.

Mr. Riddle withdrew his hand from his son and turned his attention back to the letter in his hand. The familiar writing made him raise his eyebrows.

My dear friend,

How the life in Hamiton treat you recently? I hope this letter find you well.

I am writing this letter in order to tell you a good news. Do you still remember what I mentioned to you last year when we met in ton. After several setbacks, it finally came out as I intended.

My friend, I now formally invite you to visit my new home-Netherfield Park. I have been falling in love from the first time I saw it. It is nothing like Darcy's Pemberley, but it is still quite settled down, I shall go back to ton and bring both of my sisters，my brother in law, Mr. Hurst and my dear friend, Mr. Darcy to Neitherfield, They have all agreed to accompany me in my new home until the next season in ton.

Les, my dear friend, I honestly hope you could accept my invitation as I can not wait to introduce you to Mr. Darcy. I sincerely feel that you could become very good friends.

However, I will not blame you. if unfortunately, you could not make this trip. I know you have been busy since the first day of our acquaintance.

I am looking forward to your reply in the most earnest.

Yours,

Charles Binley

PS: the address of Netherfield Park is ...

Lexi Riddle pressed his lips together unconsciously. He withdrew a brand new piece of letter paper, considering the words, the wrote:

Charles,

The life in Hamiton is very relaxing, comparing to the bustling one London provides. I like it here very much. That is the reason I chose to purchase Phoenix Mansion as my first estate, as well as why I have been vigorously persuading you to move to the southern countryside,which is quite warmer than Yorkshire.

Congratulation for you have finally found a place that you favor to settle down. I am honored when I received your invitation, and I am quite looking forward to meet your family and the Mr. Darcy that you have mentioned to me countless times. But as you anticipated in your letter, I just received some news from London that there were some very important matters that can not be delayed. So, I have to travel to ton in order to deal with them.

As I do not have a fixed schedule from now on, I can not decide yet whether I can visit your new house or not. But if your invitation were still valid when I finish everything, I would be happily visit you directly from London.

Yours sincerely,

Lexi Riddle

Phoenix Mansion

Hamiton

Mr. Lexi Riddle was indeed as busy as his reply to Mr. Binley's last letter. When he just took possess of the Phoenix Mansion about two years ago, the farms were messy and withered due to the lack of administration from the previous landowner. The tenant had rarely anything left after they handed in their rent. He spent whole three months trimming the farms to their best condition. And it was the end of the harvest season right now, as winter hadn't arrived yet. During these several days after he came back from London, he stayed on the farm all day long, guiding the tenants cleanup the land after the harvest season as well instructing them sow some winter plants that fit for geological character and soil condition of the farm, which could lay a better foundation for the harvest of the coming year.

So, when he couldn't help feeling released when he sat on his carriage and was on his way to he could not maintain this feeling since his mind continued slipping to the letter from Mr. Ronald.

Lexi knitted his brows slightly. Since three years ago when he hired Mr. Ronald, owner of a small company in ton, as his representative regard of anything related to the ton, they had got a tacit understanding with each other that unless a certain matter happened, Mr. Ronald would never send to the Mansion.

This was an kind of necessary caution. Although it was 19th century nowadays, the Industrial Revolution had occurred for a long time, but the social status of people in trade was still very low. Any residents of London who has any position and connection appeared extremely cautious on the matter of being associated with tradesman.

The letter from Mr. Ronald was very short. He only mentioned that there was a gentleman whom he was pretty acquainted with had called on him, bring a message that it had to be himself to handle.

Lexi Riddle was confused. Although he had been an regular acquaintance of the London society, the amount of people who was aware of the relationship between Mr. Ronald and him could be counted on the fingers of a hand. And even among those people, they all had already knew he had already left the ton. He could not stop wondering the nature of the message that forced someone to make such an unexpected visit.

So when the carriage with the Phoenix Mansion crest pulled up slowly in front of a two story building in the corner of Bond Street, Lexi Riddle raised his hand to smooth his eyebrows. He shook his head slightly ,trying to throw the frustrating matters over his head.

Everything would be OK.


	2. Chapter Two In London

Chapter Two In London

When Mr. Lexi Riddle Stepped out of his carriage, Mr. Ronald was already waiting in front of the door for him. He smiled and greeted the elder gentleman with a slight nod.

"Good morning Mr. Riddle. It is nice that you could come very soon." Mr. Ronald could not wait but came up to Riddle.

"Good morning to you too. Mr. Ronald." Riddle stepped forward in to the building with long strides.

After handed his hat and gloves to a footman, Riddle saw Mrs Ronald, who was standing in the living room and greet him with a courtesy then a gentle hug, "Dear Mr. Riddle, it is very pleasure to see you so soon."

Riddle return the gentle mid-age lady's hug with equal strength, "Mrs. Ronald, I must confess that it is your chocolate cheese cake that summon me back."

Mrs. Ronald released the young gentleman in front of her. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, "Yes, yes, my dear, I have made a lot and left them in the kitchen. I shall bring them upstairs after you finish your conversation."

"That will be brilliant." Lexi smiled and follow Mr. Ronald through the stairs to the second floor.

Lexi casually sat in the chair in front of the fireplace instead of near the desk in the study, he gestured the other chair opposite him to Mr. Ronald.

"Exactly what kind of message by whomever bring make you send urgently by express to Phoenix Mansion?"

"That is, sir," Mr. Ronald sat down in the chair, "Mr. Green from Sun Gold Publisher came here that day and brought an important message. He could not betray any information regardless how many times I asked. He only mentioned that the matter was very urgent and delicate, but nothing more." Mr. Ronald shook his head helplessly. " I gave the date of your arrival to him, and he hoped, through me,express his wish of meeting you as soon as possible."

Riddle stood up and paced for a while in front of the fireplace. Then he walked to the desk, grab some paper and pen, then wrote a short note, after folding and sealing it, he handed it to Mr. Ronald. " Please send it by express to Mr. Green. I invited him to come here by his earliest convenience."

Mr. Ronald came to him and took the message,then went out of the study with a slight nod, left Riddle alone there with his brows frowning.

The reply of the invitation was delivered by the footman who sent it in the first place. Mr. Green agreed to come at ten o'clock, just a little shortly after they broke their fast.

Mr. Green was a gentleman of over fifty years of age. He was short and strong. His skin was dark due to his hobby of wandering around London in the daytime. He did not look like a chief officer of a publishing company. Sometimes, Mr. Riddle wondered of what reason, he gave his trust to this man from the first meeting between them.

So when Lexi Riddle found the very gentleman waiting himself anxiously in the study the next morning, he could not help wondering what the reason is.

After the short exchanging of greetings, Riddle led Mr. Green to the desk in the other side of the study. He sat down and asked, "May I inquire, Mr. Green, of what nature the matter that you have in your hand, has worried you much?"

Mr. Green swallowed, "Mr. Riddle,Lexi, first of all, I shall beg your forgiveness on that." He bowed his head, then raised his eyes, looking at Riddle. After receiving a nod from the other gentleman,he continued, "I did not publish the article you handed to me last time on the latest copy of our magazine."

"That is all right. " Mr. Riddle shrugged. Although he was disappointed, the result was still not unexpected.

" No, ," Mr. Green raised his hand and cut whatever Riddle wanted to say next. "Please let me finish."

Riddle gestured him to continue.

Mr. Green pressed his lips together, " I have taken the liberty of sending your work to one of the lords."

Riddle stood up abruptly. He stared Mr. Green with his widened eyes. Then he walked from his seat behind the desk, paced with both of his hands clenching tightly behind his back in the center of the study.

Mr. Green swallowed nervously, " I understand if I can not have your forgiveness, but please understand,Lexi, what you wrote in your last article was too much beyond my authorization. I did not have any other choice but hand it in to the higher rank,which has more authorization over the matters such as this. "

Riddle turned sharply, sat in the coach in front of the fireplace, touched his forehead with his left hand, spoke softly," So, what is the next, Mr. Green? "

The other gentleman hesitated a little, "His lordship requested to meet you in the earliest."

Mr. Green's words made Riddle stand up again from the coach, he glared the elder gentleman, "Mr. Green, you shall remember the content of our agreement." He paused, "or must I remind you that my identity shall remain as a secret toward everyone, unless I permit otherwise?"

Mr. Green lowered his head out of shame, "I am very sorry, Mr. Riddle. I have done my best of all I can do. But Lord Matlock is the biggest investor of SunGold, I can not refuse any of his request. "

"Then, Mr. Green, you resolved quite determinedly that you shall sell my secret to him rather than losing his favor. Is it right, my dear old friend? " Riddle laughed sarcastically.

Mr. Green lowered his hand, staring his hands, spoke quietly, "I can not defend myself on what I have to do, I can only beg for your understanding and forgiving. "

Riddle stared him for a long while, then sighed surrendered, "Now that what happened happened, so there is only one thing I can do under such circumstances."

The elder gentleman raise his head, beamed hopefully, "Mr. Riddle?"

Lexi Riddle sighed again, "Please send my desire of visiting him myself for me to his lordship."

Mr Green jumped from his seat despite of his age. He clench the younger gentleman's hand, "Thank you, thank you very much, Mr. Riddle. I...I will convey your wish to his lordship."

Riddle waved his free hand, "All right, all right, Mr. Green, just one more thing," His face turned very serious, "This shall never happen again."


	3. Chapter Three The Meeting

Chapter Three The Meeting

Lexi Riddle sighed deeply. The meeting with Lord Matlock was not as smooth as he anticipated.

His lordship was a noble gentleman in his early sixty. He had the characteristic feature of a Fitzwilliam. He was tall and sturdy. His jaw was chiseled. His eyes were dark like coal. He distributed inadvertently a certain military temperament.

This had been the first formal meeting between his lordship and himself, since he entered the London society four years ago. Although he had became acquainted with several gentleman of great consequence and occasionally slipped in the first circle of the society, he had always been very cautious on choosing which events or balls that he shall participate. Therefore, he had missed several opportunities to encounter his lordship.

"My lord, it is my great honor to meet you at last." Riddle bowed deeply.

"Mr. Riddle, " Lord Matlock 's deep voice flooded slowly and steadily, "It is my pleasure to have the opportunity to meet you as well."

Riddle smiled politely, decided to let the other gentleman have the lead of the conversation.

After a short silence, Lord Matlock cleared his throat, "Presumably, Mr. Green did explain the propose of this meeting to you. And I do not believe you would consider this meeting is merely for social pleasure " After receiving the negative reply from Riddle, he continued, "a fortnight before, I received one very ...disturbing and interesting article transferred by .

Mr. Riddle's appearance remained very concentrating on listening to his lordship. His face concealed any other expressions, only showing a slight amount of curiosity.

"Of a certainty, I must say, you may have the ability of enlightening me on the subject, since you are the author of the article, Mr. M."

Lexi Riddle gasped quietly, his face darkened. "My lord," He bowed again toward his lordship, "Please allow me explain myself a bit." He did not wait the lord's answer, " As an important member of the Parliament, I must presume that you have ever talked with people who just escaped from oversea? "

Lord Matlock said nothing about it, but gestured the young man to continue.

Mr. Riddle seemed thoughtful for a while, then he started, "There is several of my acquaintances who fortunately made safe from over there. I had the opportunity to discuss about what is happening over there. The discussion confused me and then inspired me." Mr. Riddle smiled. "That is the reason behind that article. But since it seems cause more disturbance than I expected. I shall withdraw it from your sight, my lord. "

"That is, I believe , my decision to make." Lord Matlock waved his hand, dismissed Riddle's attempt. "As I said, I also found it rather interesting. I have never thought a mere gentleman has been giving his attention consecutively on this subject.I believe," He stared the young man intensely "The responsibility lays on...greater people."

Riddle laughed softly,"Your lordship is jesting, aren't you, my lord? From my understanding of your stand in the Parliament, you do not believe that yourself. "

Lord Matlock smirked, waved his hand again,"Now, the matter is not due to my stand, it is rather... yours. "

"I am sorry, my lord, but I do not have the pleasure to understand your mean." Riddle leaned forward a little, seemed bewildered.

"Let me be what happened almost two decades ago in American, our king has been very cautious about matters such as what you wrote. And I believe, if you do not be careful, you would find your way into jail fast than you think. "

Lexi Riddle pressed his lips, sighed, "a millennium before, Lord was upon the mountain calmly, washing our sins with his blood."

Two gentlemen glared each other unmoved.

"That is enough for today." Finally, Lord Matlock raised from his seat, "I think I have been in your company for long enough. " The corner of his lips lifted slightly, "I hope in the future, we shall have another chance to meet each other."

"I am honored." Mr. Riddle stood up as well, "I shall visit one of my friend in Nietherfield Park, Hertfordshire recently. If your lordship wish to speak more, please send to there."

A flash of light vanished from his lordship's eyes as soon as it entered. "By all mean, have a good trip."

"Good day, My lord." Mr. Riddle bowed deeply at last.

After Returning his residence in Bond Street, Lexi Riddle could not help feel exhausted, physically and mentally.

He could not retire until he wrote to his friend in Neitherfield. So he withdrew some paper and pen, started to write:

Dear Charles,

I hope my letter find you well.

I thank you for your last letter and your continuing invitation. However I have a not so good news to tell you.

I have planned to stayed in ton for just two days, but an unexpected matter raised to my attention that I must delay my departure and prolong my staying in ton for several days. In this circumstance, I must delay my plan to visit you in Hertfordshire. Do not worry, all is well as it is not as complicated as I originally thought. So if nothing unpredictable happens, I shall arrive at Neitherfield Park at four o'clock,this coming Saturday.

Your sincerely,

Lexi Riddle

He folded the letter, sent it to be delivered by express. What he did not know is , in the other side of the ton, another letter was sent to the same place.


End file.
